Unas vacaciones para recordar
by Raan Asakura
Summary: A Sakuno la visitan unas chicas muy peculiares, quienes por "coincidencia", conocen al equipo de Seigaku. Resulta que todo esto, no es por una simple casualidad, sino que serán prácticamente obligados a estar todo el verano juntos. Nuevas amistades, nuevos romances, nuevas parejas. Entren y diviértanse viendo todas las aventuras por las que pasan nuestros protagonistas.


Primero que todo, Hola! ^-^

Este sinceramente es mi primer fic sobre el príncipe del tenis, y como es obvio, los personajes no me pertenecen… o al menos la mayoría, ya que muchas de las principales, si xD

He estado muy ocupada y me tarde alrededor de tres semanas en escribirlo, pero finalmente lo logre! *-* Jejejje espero que les guste. Una de las parejas es Ryoma y Sakuno, pero no necesariamente una de las principales. Ya lo verán más adelante.

Habrá muchos personajes nuevos, pero denle una oportunidad. Les gustara, se los aseguro xD

Esta es una prueba. Si les gusta, lo seguiré escribiendo =D

Así que, de verdad espero que les guste ;9

Mucho gusto!

Capitulo 1: Bienvenida! Las "vacaciones" comenzaron.

Era un día normal en Seigaku. Faltaban pocos días para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, y nuestros queridos tenistas estaban aun en las canchas entrenando, ya que su entrenadora los estaba obligando. Habían pasado tres años y nada había cambiado.

-Que calor! Sumire-sensei realmente no tiene corazón –Se quejaba Eiji tirado en el suelo.

-Esa mujer es una bruja! No sabe que nos puede dar algo al hacer tanto ejercicio bajo este sol?! –Momo trataba de hacerse sombra con su mano, cosa que no daba mucho resultado.

-Creo que tienen razón, esta vez se excedió con los entrenamientos –Dijo Oishi exhausto.

-Si quieren, puedo darles unos jugos especiales que los hidrataran en un segundo –Inui tenía brillo en sus gafas.

-Yo… yo creo que paso –Dijeron todos a coro, menos Fuji, que tenía curiosidad por probar aquella mezcla.

-Mada mada dane… -Decía Echizen todo sudado haciéndose el fuerte.

-Qué dices, si tu estas peor! –Grito Momo al príncipe arrogante.

-Pssss…. Fue el simple aporte de la víbora.

En eso, una chica de dos largas coletas apareció por la cancha donde nuestros titulares estaban conversando. Al notar la presencia de la chica, la llamaron animadamente a que se uniera a ellos.

-Sakuno-chan! que haces por aquí? Has venido a ver a Ryoma? –Decía Momo con una sonrisa en sus labios. La castaña se sonrojo notablemente y rápidamente aclaro su motivo, mientras que el mencionado solo le lanzo una molesta mirada a su amigo.

-N-No! Se equivocan! –decía moviendo sus manos frente a ella. –No sabía que seguirían aquí… -Se excuso.

-Entonces..? – Eiji pregunto confundido.

-Pues… verán…

Llevaba caminando ya un buen rato. Desde cuando había crecido tanto esa escuela? Buscaba y buscaba, pero no encontraba su destino. De repente, diviso una gran reja y aun grupo de chicos en ella. Su vista se poso en la única chica del grupo y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios inmediatamente.

-Yo estaba…

-Sakuno! –Ese grito la detuvo en seco. Al ver de quien se traba, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Nia-Oneechan! –Grito finalmente.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia donde hablaba la castaña. Sakuno corrió a encontrarse con la chica que venía hacia ellos.

-Sakuno! Te he estado buscando! Desde cuando esta escuela es tan grande? –Dijo rompiendo el abrazo en el que se encontraban y volviendo su vista hacia la chica –Quería verte, mira que linda estas! –Su comentario hacía sonrojar a la de las largas coletas.

-Pero qué dices? Mírate! Estas más guapa que antes! –Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-He? –Dijo la chica, que al parecer se llamaba Nia al notar la presencia de los chicos tras ellas.

-Ha? –Sakuno vio hacia donde veía la chica- Es cierto! Olvidaba presentarlos! –se acercaron a donde estaban los demás- Nia-chan, ellos son los titulares del equipo de tenis de Seigaku: Momo-kun, Kawamura-san, Eiji-kun, Oishi-san, Fuji-san, Inui-san, Kaoru-san y Ryoma-kun. Chicos, ella es a quien estaba buscando, su nombre es Nia-chan –Termino con una sonrisa.

-Con que ustedes son el equipo de Seigaku… he oído hablar mucho de ustedes. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nia Ryusaki –Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa encantadora a todos.

-Kawaii… -susurro un sonrojado Eiji a quien le brillaban los ojos.

-Kawamura, que se te cae la baba… -molesto Momo al chico de doble personalidad, quien se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba, mientras que a Inui se le formaron dos óvalos rosados en sus mejillas.

La chica tenía el cabello largo, con un flequillo hacia el lado y era de color caramelo. Traía puesta una camiseta de manga media, blanca y ajustada, un short corto oscuro y unas zapatillas grises. Llevaba una mochila café colgada en uno de sus hombros.

-Sakuno-chan, no sabía que tenías una hermana mayor –comento Momo, quien cruzo miradas con la chica nueva.

-He? Te equivocas, Nia-chan es mi prima mayor. Nos criamos juntas, es por eso que somos como hermanas ^-^

-Así es. La vieee… quiero decir! Sumire-sensei es mi abuela. ^.^U

-Vaya…

-Qué están haciendo todos ahí? Se supone que deberían estar entrenando. –Se escucho la voz de alguien a lo lejos.

-Ha? Lo sentimos Tezuka, ya acabamos con todo, así que… -Oishi dejo de hablar al ver el estado de su capitán –Tezuka? –Este dirigió la vista hacia donde el chico miraba, y se encontró con una Nia completamente muda. –Nia-san?

-Tez… - esta estaba seria, pero de apoco sus ojos de volvieron llorosos y su rostro se parecía al de un bebe cachorro- Tezu…Tezuka-niichan! –Y ante todo los presentes se colgó al cuello del chico, mientras este la sostenía en sus brazos.

-¡¿NANI?! O.O –Todos estaban más que sorprendidos. Pero que estaba pasando?!

-Nia? –El joven vio a la sonriente chica que tenía en sus brazos y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro- Nia! En verdad eres tú! No lo puedo creer… Cuanto tiempo!

-Había olvidado por completo que asistías a esta escuela! No pensé verte tan pronto!

El chico la separo un poco para poder verla mejor.

-Mira cómo has cambiado. Ya no eres una niña, estas muy hermosa –Dijo este asombrado.

-Moo… ¿Y qué me dices de ti?- decía esta apenada, pero inmediatamente recupero su postura- aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón -Dijo con una sonrisa – pero aun así, ni creas que tienes alguna oportunidad, de eso ni hablar –Bromeo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió este dedicándole una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente se tenso. Levanto mecánicamente la vista con un horrible presentimiento. Todos sus compañeros le dirigían una mirada picara, causando que un notable sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

-Vaya capitán… -Fue el molesto comentario de Momo, quien lo miraba pícaramente –Te lo tenías bien guardado…-El mencionado solo bajo la vista sonrojado.

Después de un rato, Tezuka y Oishi fueron a encargarse algunas cosas, dejando a las dos chicas que se encontraban ahí con los demás.

-Quien diría que Tezuka-sempai tenía novia? –Momo, Eiji, y Kawamura estaban sentados en una banca al lado de las chicas, mientras que Fuji e Inui estaban frente a ellos. Kaidoh y Ryoma veían hacia otro lugar.

-Te equivocas, Tezu-kun no es mi novio…-Dijo está confundida.

-He? Pero como es que se conocen entonces? –Pregunto aun más confundido Eiji.

-Lo que sucede es que desde pequeño, Oba-chan entreno a Tezunii-chan. Así fue como nos conocimos n.n –Respondió sonriente esta. –Él era demasiado sobre protector. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba, se ponía celoso y lo espantaba ^-^

-Ya veo… -dijeron tratando de imaginarse cómo sería Tezuka celoso.

-Echizen –dijo repentinamente Inui- Lo había olvidado, hoy te toca recoger las pelotas.

-Nani? Por qué no lo hace Momoshiro? –Dijo este con una mueca de disgusto.

-Y por qué yo? Anda, no seas holgazán!

-Ya voy, ya voy… -Dijo este resignado.

-Sakuno-chan, por qué no ayudas a Ryoma-kun? Así terminaran más rápido. –comento Nia causando que Ryoma se detuviera.

-See, de seguro el Ochibi estará encantado de que le ayudes -Eiji se gano una mirada de desprecio por parte del príncipe.

-He?! –Esta se sonrojo a más no poder- Pero…

-No te preocupes por mí, yo me quedare con los chicos. –Dijo con una sonrisa –Así que ve tranquila.

-Bu-bueno… -dijo finalmente siguiendo al chico.

-Ne ne, Nia-san… -Dijo Eiji a su lado- Tu juegas Tenis? –dándole una raqueta.

-Bueno… -dudo un momento tomando el objeto- he jugado un par de veces –comento, pero por un error, se le resbalo la raqueta, siendo la persona más cerca de ella quien la agarrara. Y esa persona fue… nada más ni nada menos, que Kawamura.

-ON FIREEEE! Nia-chan, tengamos un partido hora mismo! –Dijo el chico 2/personalidades.

-Pero que paso con el chico tímido…? O.O –Pregunto asustada.

-Esto no es bueno… -dijo Momo con una mano en su cabeza.

-Que dices Nia? Acaso tienes miedo…-Siguió el on fire.

-Supongo que es una buena idea. Me gustaría ver cómo juega la nieta de Sumire-sensei. –Dijo un interesado Fuji.

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea… -dijo Inui con una gotita en su cabeza al recordar a la chica de las trenzas.

-Ci-cierto… pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor que no juegue… -Termino Fuji con otra gota en su frente.

-Yo… -la chica no sabía que responder.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante? –Dijo Kawamura captando la atención de la chica- Hagamos una apuesta.

-Una apuesta? –dijeron todos.

- El perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera. El primero en hacer diez puntos gana. Qué te parece? –el chico parecía más encendido que nunca.

-Lo que yo quiera he? –Susurro la chica, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. –Supongo que es una buena idea. Por qué no? –Dijo repentinamente con una sonrisa. Algo tramaba. La verdad es que algo la estaba molestando desde hace un rato, y esto le venía como anillo al dedo.

-Espera! No puedes jugar con Kawamura, es peligroso! –Soltó Momo de repente.

-Es cierto, el se emociona demasiado… –Dijo Fuji.

-Pero ya le dije que sí, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora –Seguía con esa extraña sonrisa.

-Pero… -seguía preocupado Momo.

-Está bien, pero ni Kawamura ni Kaidoh jugaran con ella –Dijo Inui sacando una libreta –Yo anotare todos los datos que pueda recopilar.

-Qué?! No se vale! –se quejaba Kawamura.

-Psss… ni que fuera un matón… ¬¬ -dijo molesto Kaoru.

-Yo quisiera ver el partido ^^ -Soltó Fuji.

-Bien, entonces yo jugare contigo Nia-chan –Decidió finalmente Eiji.

-Claro! Por mi no hay problema.

Tomaron posición en la cancha. Cada uno tenía su raqueta lista, mientras que los demás observaban.

-Entonces… el primero en lograr diez saques gana verdad? -dijo inocentemente Nia.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, no seré tan malo contigo –Decía muy sonriente el chico.

-Muchas gracias, Eiji-kun, pero no te preocupes. Juega con todo! –Y así comenzó el juego.

Eiji metió el primer punto sin mucho trabajo. Nia había golpeado muy torpemente la pelota, causando que esta golpeara la malla.

-Definitivamente, Sumire-sensei no se parece a sus nietas en nada. –Soltaron los espectadores con una gota en sus nucas.

-Te encuentras bien Nia-chan? ^.^U –Pregunto preocupado Eiji.

-H-hi! lo siento, continuemos n.n –Dijo esta como si nada.

-Jajajajajjaja! Ya sé que pediré cuando esto termine! –Dijo Kawamura que aun tenía la raqueta en sus manos. -Nia-chan, tendrás que tener una cita con nosotros!

-Nani?! –Dijeron los chicos a coro.

-Kawamura, pero que estás diciendo… no puedes obligarla a eso! –Eiji estaba sonrojado.

-Bien, por mi está bien n.n –Sentencio finalmente la chica.

-Qué? Pero… estás segura Nia? –Pregunto dudoso Eiji.

-Claro. Pero si yo gano, tendrán que hacer lo que yo quiera, recuerden. –Soltó de lo más confiada.

-Cla-claro… si estás segura… -susurro para sí el pelirrojo.

Esta vez, Nia partió. Tomo la pelota y suavemente la lanzo al aire. Eiji se relajo al ver la acción de la chica, pero al momento de golpear la pelota, esta salió disparada a tanta velocidad, que el chico no vio como ni cuando la pelota paso a su lado, dándole el punto a la castaña. Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Ninguno pudo articular palabra.

Eiji lentamente se volteo hacia donde había caído la pelota. Esta seguía girando en el mismo lugar donde había caído, dejando una marca en el suelo, mientras salió humo.

-Na… nani…? O.O –Pregunto tartamudo con los ojos abiertos.

-A 1! ^-^ -Dijo como si nada mientras sonreía y se inclinaba hacia un lado.

Fue tanta la sorpresa, que hasta el mismo Kawamura soltó la raqueta de la impresión.

-Co-como lo… hiciste…? –Dijo Eiji.

-Nia desde pequeña practicaba con Sumire-sensei. Ella misma fue quien me enseño a jugar. –Dijo Tezuka llegando de la nada junto a un sorprendido Oishi.

-Queeeee?!

-Jiji, creo que debí haberlo comentado ^.^ -Dijo muy inocente- Aunque con el tiempo, Tezuka-kun se ha vuelto mucho mejor tenista que yo.

-Qué dices? Eso es porque has dejado de lado el juego por un tiempo –respondió este.

Sakuno y Ryoma llegaron en medio de la confusión.

-Sakuno-chan, tú sabías que Nia jugaba tenis? –Pregunto Momo a la recien llegada que no comprendía el por qué de su pregunta.

-Ha? Pues… claro. Oba-chan la entreno desde niña. –Dijo esta simplemente.

-No puede ser… T.T –Dijeron Momo y Eiji mientras que la chica sonreía traviesa.

-Bien, que continúe el partido! –Dijo Inui que estaba muy entretenido anotando cada cosa que podía sobre la nueva jugadora.

-Ok… -_-U –Fue la respuesta de un asustado Eiji.

Así continuo el partido. Los chicos estaban más que sorprendidos por como jugaba la chica. El partido estaba más reñido de lo que esperaban. Al final, iban a 9-9. Este punto lo decidía todo. Nia lanzo la pelota, mientras que Eiji apenas pudo responderla. La chica igual estaba cansada, pero seguía jugando. El chico lanzo la pelota con mucha fuerza, Nia estaba preparada para responderla, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, la pelota rozo la raqueta de la chica, impactándose apenas dentro de la zona permitida. El partido termino 10 – 9.

-Per…dí. –dijo esta apenas con la respiración.

-Fiuuu… -dijo Eiji tirándose al suelo. –Eso estuvo cerca… -.-U

-Que buen juego… Nia-chan me sorprendió bastante –Comento Fuji al lado de Inui, quien anotaba como loco.

-VERY GOOOOD! –Grito Kawamura, quien tenía de nuevo la raqueta en sus manos.

–No puede ser… T.T –recordando la apuesta que había hecho con los chicos.

-Qué pasa? –Pregunto Tezuka sin comprender la situación.

-Bu-bueno… veras… -Dijeron Fuji e Inui nerviosos a Tezuka, pero alguien se les adelanto.

-Debe estar feliz capitán, Nia-chan perdió, por lo que tendrá que salir con todos nosotros. –Decía orgulloso el chico sushi. –Tu igual deberías estar feliz pequeño -refiriéndose a Echizen- Te he conseguido una cita con Sakuno-chan.

Desde cuando Sakuno estaba en el trato? Ryoma le lanzo una mirada asesina mientras que Sakuno se sonrojaba sin comprender a que se referían.

Poco a poco, el aura de Tezuca se iba oscureciendo y sus ojos se ponían rojos. Los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Qué Nia… QUEEE?! –Grito antes de saltar sobre el pobre Kawamura, quien tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí, con Tezuka tras de él. A todos les apareció una gotita en su cabeza por la reacción de su capitán.

-Uff…-suspiro- supongo que no hay remedio –Dijo resignada, pero una mano se poso frente a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Buen partido. Estuviste increíble… -Dijo Momo, quien le dirigía una sonrisa a la chica en el suelo. Esta se sorprendió un poco, pero luego le respondió el gesto y le tomo la mano.

-Muchas gracias, pero aun así perdí.

-No te desanimes, puedes volver a intentarlo –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que extraño a la chica, pero luego sonrió.

-Gracias ^^ -dijo al final.

-Bueno, creo que Nia-chan nos debe algo. –Dijo Fuji con una sonrisa de repente.

-Así es. Una apuesta es una apuesta. –Dijo Inui arreglándose las gafas.

-Bu-bueno… respecto a eso… -Decía nerviosa- Que les parece si les ofrezco algo mejor?

-Algo mejor? A qué te refieres? –Preguntaron.

-Verán… que les parece si en lugar de salir solo conmigo, les presento a unas chicas muy lindas que querrán salir con ustedes –Decía nerviosa.

De repente se armo una nube de polvo cerca de ellos, y un japonés con complejo de gringo salto de ahí quedando frente a la chica.

-Qué?! Claro que no! El trato era salir con Nia, no con otras chicas! Yo quiero salir con Nia-chan! –lloro Kawamura, pero poco le duro el llanto, ya que un chico alto y con gafas cayó sobre él.

-KA-WA-MU-RAAA… -Decía un atemorizante Tezuka.

-No, no me refiero a eso! Si saldré con ustedes, pero también estarán ellas con nosotros –Dijo rezando por la vida del pobre chico.

-Mmm… si lo ponemos así, no es mala idea… -Dijo Fuji tocándose el mentón.

-A qué otras chicas te refieres onee-chan? –Pregunto Sakuno curiosa –No me digas que…! –Dijo sorprendida.

-Jeje, bueno… si. Se supone que era una sorpresa, pero llegaran con ella esta noche –Dijo sacando la lengua, en un gesto de descuido. –Y bien? Que les parece? n.n

-Creo que es una buena idea! Si son amigas de Nia-chan y Sakuno-chan, de seguro son unas chicas muy lindas… Acepto! –Dijo finalmente Eiji.

-Tezuka-kun… -_-U –dijo Nia para detener a su "celoso hermano mayor" –déjalo ya no crees… -el chico reacciono y se volteo a mirarla. Ella le sonrió tiernamente y el solo suspiro. Ella siempre ganaba.

-Está bien… -Dijo finalmente soltando al pobre Kawamura.

-Hice una apuesta y debo cumplirla- dijo esta, para luego agacharse a la altura del bulto que ahora era Kawamura. –Kawa-san… estás de acuerdo?

-Cla…ro… -dijo este soltando la raqueta por fin.

-Bien! Pues les tengo que pedir un favor

-Mm? Que sucede ahora? - Momoshiro.

-Pues verán…

Cada uno fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que se verían a las 6:30 en la escuela. Kawamura se había ofrecido con la furgoneta de su papá para que luego se fueran todos juntos al aeropuerto. Resulta que las famosas amigas de la chica llegaban esa tarde y no tenía como ir a buscarlas. El caso era que si ganaba la apuesta, les iba a pedir ese favor, pero como perdió, no le quedo de otra que prometerles a todos una cita con sus amigas.

Nia estaba saliendo de la ducha mientras que Sakuno veía que usaría esa tarde. Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que vería a Ryoma de nuevo. Aunque al pasar los años, ya no era la misma chica tímida que antes, seguía poniéndose sumamente nerviosa con la presencia del chico. Nia sabía de esto, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

-Ee-etto… -preguntaba sonrojada- estás segura que luce bien…? –Dijo Sakuno a Nia quien la miraba deslumbrada.

-Kawaii! Luces genial ^-^ -Dijo emocionada –Ese chico Ryoma tiene mucha suerte enserio… -se burlo, cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse aun más.

Ya era la hora acordada y solo faltaba que llegaran las dos chicas.

-Por qué tengo que participar en esto? –Preguntaba Ryoma hastiado que tuvo que ser casi arrastrado por Momo para estar allí.

-Yo digo lo mismo… -Dijo Kaidoh –Psss…

-Por qué la linda Sakuno estará aquí, y tu, -refiriéndose a Kaoru- porque si no te conseguimos una novia luego, comenzare a pensar cosas extrañas sobre ti… -Dijo Eiji ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ambos.

-Incluso Tezuka vino… -Dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa.

-Solo me aseguro… -respondió el nombrado, lanzándole miradas al chofer del camión.

-Ahí vienen! –Grito Oishi.

Las chicas venían muy agitadas. Se les había hecho tarde así que tuvieron que correr. Los chicos se quedaron callados cuando las tuvieron cerca. Sakuno había dejado sus típicas trenzas y llevaba un moño alto con solo su flequillo suelto. Traía una camiseta de tirantes blanca que remarcaba su figura, unos shorts rosa y unas zapatillas negras. Nia usaba una camisa blanca suelta, pero que igual remarcaba su figura con las mangas recogidas y algunos botones abiertos, claro sin mostrar demasiado, pero que aun así dejaba a más de uno mirando. Abajo llevaba una falda corta y ajustada negra junto a unos botines grises sueltos y cortos con terraplén.

-Que lindas! No crees que Sakuno se ve muy bien Ochibi?

Este lo miro sonrojado, para luego mirar a la chica y ocultar su mirada avergonzado.

-H-hi… -dijo casi en un susurro, causando que aumentara el sonrojo de la menor.

-Lo sentimos, se nos hizo tarde –se excuso Nia, que recuperaba su respiración.

-Está bien, la espera valió la pena –Dijo Momo quien después de que la chica lo viera, se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y se sonrojo, causando que la chica soltara una risita.

-Y bien? Nos podemos ir yaa… -dijo Kaidoh, que ya no se notaba tan aburrido como antes.

Llegaron así al aeropuerto. Las chicas venían en el vuelo de las 7:15 y eran las 7:10. Sakuno y Nia se encargaron de ir a buscarlas, mientras que los demás esperaban.

-Uuuii…. Nuestro pequeño cachorrito se ha vuelto todo un hombre… -molestaba Eiji.

-A que te refieres? –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-Como que a qué me refiero? No le has quitado la vista de encima a la pobre Sakuno en todo el camino! Tus ojos te delatan. –Siguió Molesto.

-No sé a qué se refieren…. ¬/¬ -se avergonzó este.

Mientras tanto, nuestras dos Ryusaki estaban paradas esperando a sus amigas, quienes no tardaron en aparecer al fondo del pasillo.

-Esto es extraño… la mayoría de la gente viaja fuera de la ciudad para vacaciones, pero nosotras vamos a pasar nuestras vacaciones a la capital. Que irónico… -Decía una chica de cabello negro, que tenía recogido en una especie de tomate con su delgado flequillo recto. Traía puesto unos jeans ajustados oscuros, con unas sandalias del mismo color y una musculosa blanca. Además de todo su equipaje.

-Hikari tiene razón… pero no hay que quedarnos solo aquí, podemos salir todas juntas a la playa o las nieves! –Dijo otra de cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados. Esta llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes corto con una chaqueta blanca sin mangas y abierta encima. Su cabello estaba sujetado a ambos lados por unos prendedores.

-Claro que si Nazuna! Lo que es yo, no vine solo a quedarme entre edificios todo el verano n.n –Dijo otra con el cabello rosado y sujetado en una coleta alta. Le llegaba hasta el cuello con el moño y tenia mechones ondulados sueltos con su flequillo hacia el lado. Tenía una camiseta amarilla clara suelta de manga corta y un short rojo. Sus zapatos eran unas deportivas rojas.

-Megu-chan tiene razón, hay que salir y hacer nuevos amigos. De eso se tratan las vacaciones. –Dijo una de cabello rojo largo y suelto. Traía una camiseta clara y una sudadera encima abierta color durazno. Sus shorts eran azul marino.

-Ustedes nunca cambian… -Soltó una sonriente castaña clara. Llevaba una blusa suelta crema y una falda con vuelos café claro. Sus calcetas llegaban hasta sus muslos y sus zapatillas era café oscuro.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que una de cabello plateado noto a dos caras conocidas al fondo del pasillo.

-No son esas dos Nia y Sakuno-chan? –Dijo Naoka, quien solamente llevaba una sudadera blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unas convers oscuras.

Todas miraron en la dirección que indicaba la albina, topándose con dos chicas. Una de ellas movía su brazo enérgicamente.

Nia comenzó a correr hacia el grupo, aterrizando en los brazos de una rubia de dos altas coletas.

-Sakuma! –Decía a la chica en sus brazos, de quien se tuvo que separar para ver mejor. –Chicas! las estábamos esperando, miren lo linda que esta Sakuno! –Saludo al resto.

-Me alegra verlas, cuánto tiempo! –Fue el comentario de la alegre Sakuno, que rápidamente fue envuelta en los brazos de su prima mayor.

-Sakuno! Mira que grande estas! –decía enérgica.

-Sakuma-nee! Estas muy linda! –Decía a la rubia, quien traía puesto un short amarillo y una blusa parecida a la de Nia.

-Sakuno, cuánto tiempo ha pasado?! Se nota que ya no eres una niña, me imagino como debes tener a todos los chicos por aquí hee? –Dijo Megumi causando una risita grupal.

-Pero no te preocupes, nosotras estamos aquí para protegerte! ;) –Termino Hikari, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a la menor. El cual se agrando tras el comentario de Nia.

-Pero si la que está loca por un chico es nuestra tierna Sakuno… -soltó maliciosa.

-Es cierto, el chico tsundere! –Dijo Kazumi, alborotando su largo cabello rojo. –Ahora podremos conocerlo!

-No puedo esperar a ver al novio de Sakuno-chan! –Gritaba entusiasmada Lily, la del cabello corto y castaño.

Sakuno no podía estar más roja. Las amigas de sus primas la conocían desde pequeña, por lo que se consideraban sus hermanas mayores, por lo que Sakuno solía nombrarlas como Neechan o semapais.

-Hablando de eso… -Comento Nia, a quien le caían gotitas de nerviosismo y se rascaba la nuca. Todas la miraron confundidas, mientras que Sakuno rezo por la integridad de su prima.

Después de una laaaargaa charla, las chicas se animaron a hablar por fin.

-QUEEEEE?! –Fue su simple comentario, mientras la pobre Nia se encogía entre sus, ahora, enormes amigas.

-Cómo que nos apostaste?! –Gritaba Megumi enfadada.

-No las aposte, las cosas sucedieron de otra forma… -trataba de calmarlas.

-Aun así, nos apostaste! -Prosiguió Sakuma.

-Que no las aposte! –Aclaraba. –Yo era la de la apuesta, pero era tarde y fue la única forma de conseguir como venir a buscarlas.

-Solo no te querías hundir sola… -susurro Naoka, descubriendo a su amiga, quien pego un pequeño saltito.

-Además, deberías salir con ellos tú sola, ya que tú fuiste la que perdió… -soltó simple Hikari.

-Que buenas amigas… ¬¬ -Fue su simple respuesta. –Además, ya se los prometí. –Trataba de convencerlas.

Ninguna hablo, hasta que Sakuno salió en defensa.

-Vamos, no son chicos malos, solo quieren conocerlas. –Trato de ayudar.

El silencio se mantuvo por un largo rato, hasta que un leve suspiro se escucho salir de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción… Dijo Kazumi. -Además, no es hacer amigos nuevos uno de nuestros planes para estas vacaciones? –Termino con una sonrisa.

Después de pensarlo un rato, todas estuvieron de acuerdo con Kazumi y dejaron respirar tranquila a Nia.

-Supongo que está bien, así podremos conocer al novio de Sakuno-chan hoy mismo! –Termino alegre Nazuna.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. -Dijo Nia. –Nos están esperando.

Así fu como partieron rumbo hacia los chicos, quienes ya llevaban un buen rato esperando.

-Lamentamos el retraso! –Se escucho desde lo lejos en la voz de Nia. Cuando todos voltearon, sus mandíbulas no pudieron desencajarse más. Por parte de ellas, el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de todas. De repente, no parecía mala idea hacer nuevos amigos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de presentarlos a todos. –Iba a comenzar, hasta que…

-Tezuka! –Salió de una alegre Sakuma, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-Sakuma? Tu también! –Fue la única respuesta del castaño.

La chica dio un pequeño salto, quedando frente a frente con el capitán.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi… -Dijo Sakuma con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en el chico, debido a la distancia y gesto de la chica.

-Has cambiado bastante… -Comento Tezuka.

-Y que esperabas? Que fuera una niña por siempre? Ahora soy toda una mujer! –Dijo tomando una postura graciosa, causando una pequeña carcajada en el chico.

Cuando ambos decidieron correr la mirada, notaron que la mayoría tenía una extraña expresión es sus rostros.

-Na… ni? –Fue lo que dijeron todos los miembros de Seigaku.

-Es cierto, no los han presentado. Ella es Sakuma Ryusaki.

-Mucho gusto. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Ryusaki…? –Dijeron los chicos algo atónitos.

-Así es. Sakuma es prima de Sakuno y la hermana mayor de Nia, por ende, también es nieta de Sumire-sensei. –Termino Tezuka.

-Nani?! –Dijo Eiji, seguido de los demás. –Eso quiere decir que ellas también… -dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia las demás presentes ahí, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacerse una idea equivocada, Nia y Sakuma se posaron delante de ellas.

-Te equivocas! Ellas no son nietas de Oba-san! –Decía Sakuma moviendo sus brazos exageradamente.

-Ellas son unas amigas que vinieron con nosotras! –Siguió rápidamente Nia.

-Haaa… creo que han sido muchas Ryusakis por hoy… . -Decía un confundido Eiji.

-Jejej, ahora los presento bien. –Dijo Nia finalmente. –Ellas son Lily, Kazumi, Naoka, Nazuna, Megumi y Hikari. –Todas hicieron una reverencia.

-Muchos gusto. Nosotros somos Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaoru, Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, Echizen y yo, Momoshiro. –decía.

Todas se quedaron viendo al más pequeño del grupo, cosa que preocupo a la pequeña Ryusaki.

-Con que él es el novio de Sakuno, hee… -susurraron todas, mientras dirigían descaradamente sus miradas al intimidado chico, al que le corría más de una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Minaa… -Decía una MUY avergonzada Sakuno.

-Ya, ya… no ven que lo ponen nervioso. –Decía una Nia ahora entre las acosadoras y el acosado.

-Bueno… ahora que nos conocemos mejor, -Captando la atención de todos -creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no? –Dijo Sakuma al lado de Tezuka, dirigiendo una sonrisa general.

-Déjame ayudarte. –Le dijo amablemente Oishi a Nazuna, quien después de unos segundos, respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. –Dijo Fuji, levantando una de las maletas de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias ^-^ -Respondió dulcemente Lily.

-Déjenos estas a nosotros, ayúdame Kawamura! –Decía Eiji, tomando un par de malestas.

-Claro, nosotros nos encargamos de esto. –Soltó Kawamura, tomando otras dos maletas.

-Pero que suerte la nuestra, veo que son unos chicos muy fuertes –Bromeaba Megumi, causando una risita por parte del pelirrojo.

-Gracias, chico rudo –Dijo con una sonrisa Hikari, causando una risita algo boba por parte del chico sushi.

-Kaidoh, ayuda a Naoka-chan con sus cosas, yo ayudare a Kazumi-san. –Dijo Inui arreglando sus gafas.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo –Dijo Kazumi con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia el lado, provocando que al mayor le aparecieran dos óvalos rosados en sus mejillas.

-No tienes que molestarte… -Decía Naoka, mientras Kaidoh tomaba sus cosas y le daba la espalda.

-Psss… déjalo, no me molesta… -decía Kaoru dándole la espalda a la chica, quien tras pensarlo un poco, término sonriendo por la actitud del chico, cosa que este no pudo ver.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la camioneta de Kawamura, que estaba estacionada afuera. Tezuka llevaba el equipaje de Sakuma, mientras que la nombrada y Nia iban a su lado, recordando viejos tiempos.

-No sabía que Sakuma también conocía al capitán… -susurraba Momo para sí mismo.

-Así es. Se conocieron al tiempo después que Tezu-kun y yo nos conociéramos. Solíamos jugar a menudo los 3 juntos ^^ –Salió de la nada Nia, sorprendiendo a Momo.

-Nia! No sabía que me estabas escuchando… –rio nervioso Momoshiro –Así que eran muy unidos hee…?

-Así es! Cuando era pequeña, no era muy buena para hacer amigos, y Tezu-nii fue el primero. Supongo que gracias a él y a Sakuma-nee soy como soy ahora. –Puso una cara algo nostálgica, cosa que a Momo no le gusto.

Este puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a despeinarla suavemente, juego que termino convirtiéndose en una pequeña caricia. Nia le miro confundida.

-Me cuesta un poco creerme eso de los amigos, tomando en cuenta todo lo ocurrido hoy… -dijo con un ojo cerrado. Nia se sorprendió, pero al entender el objetivo del mayor, se enterneció por su acción y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Cosa que sonrojo levemente a Momo, y este decidió cambiar de tema.

Llegaron a eso de las 8 a la casa de las Ryusaki. Los chicos se encargaron de bajar todo el equipaje y luego de que Sakuno abriera la puerta, comenzaron a caminar dentro de ella. Sinceramente, el lugar era inmenso. Una casa muy al estilo japonés, sin dejar de lado lo moderno, decorada por muchos trofeos y medallas, además de cuadros de la familia.

Iban conversando de cosas triviales, cuando se encontraron con la figura de una mujer mayor sentada en el centro de la sala principal. Los estaba observando fijamente. Los chicos tragaron pesado al imaginarse el regaño que les daría su entrenadora al verlos en su casa sin permiso.

La mujer abrió su boca con la intención de pronunciar algo, pero…

-SUMIRE-SAAAN! –se escucho el grito del grupo de féminas ahí presentes, mientras se arrojaban a los brazos de la sorprendida, y ahora sorda mujer. Los chicos guardaron silencio, con los ojos blancos y sin poder creer lo que veían.

-Hola vieja, tanto tiempo. –Soltó deliberadamente Nia. A su lado estaban Sakuma y Sakuno, a quien le corría una gota de sudor en su nuca, imaginándose que nada de esto iba a salir bien.

-Que tal abuela. –Le siguió Sakuma, levantando la mano, a modo de saludo.

-Cuantas veces… -susurro Sumire con una sombra a su alrededor. -LES DEBO DECIR QUE NO ME DIGAN VIEJAAAA! –Soltándose del agarre de las chicas, y convirtiéndose en una figura gigante, ante unas diminutas y nerviosas hermanas.

_10 minutos después…_

Todos estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala. Los chicos detrás, sin entender mucho la situación y las chicas encabezadas por las ryusakis recien llegadas. Todos mirando a la dueña de hogar, quien tenía a su lado a la menor del grupo.

-Ahora que tengo su atención… -comenzó rascando su garganta –Se puede saber que hacen llegando a estas horas?! –grito sin quitar su postura del cojín.

-Bueno… veras… -Comenzó Sakuma –Se supone que llegaríamos más temprano, pero…

-Cuando fuimos a comprar los boletos… -le continúo Megumi.

-Olvidamos hacerlo antes por internet, y bueno… -Siguió Hikari –Solo quedaban asientos libres para el vuelo de las 5…

-Imagine que se les olvidaría! Les recordé como 10 veces que compraran los boletos, pero claro! Ellas estaban muy ocupadas ignorándome y holgazaneando, como siempre! No es así?!

-Bueno… ciertamente se nos olvido, pero... –A Sakuma le corría una gotita por la nuca recordando la lista de mensajes que su abuela le había enviado, recodándole dicho asunto.

-Quedaba un asiento libre en el primer vuelo, y enviamos a Nia en el… Se supone que ella debía avisarte. –Rápidamente Kazumi hablo.

-Es cierto! Ella debía avisarte sobre todo apenas llegara… -Dijo Nazuna, causando que todas las miradas cayeran en la recien nombrada.

-Bueno… sobre eso… -Nia estaba más que nerviosa con todas esas miradas sobre ella. Iba a hablar, pero…

-Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME AVISASTE NADA, SI SE PUEDE SABER?! –Rápidamente Sumire volvió a convertirse en un monstro enorme, frente a la chica.

-Bueno… Puede que me haya entretenido por ahí, antes de… -No pudo terminar.

-Si llegaste temprano, lo primero que debiste haber hecho fue ir a verme! Y QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESE DESORDEN EN LA HABITACION! –Seguía descargando su furia.

_(En la habitación…_

_Un montón de ropa esta esparcida por todo el suelo, y apenas se distingue que es que. Ni rastro del piso…)_

-Creo que no debió desordenar tanto la ropa, Nia-chan… u-uU –Decía Sakuno, recordando el desorden que causo su prima esa tarde, buscando la camisa que ahora llevaba puesta.

-Ay vieja! Si sigues gritando te saldrán más arrugas de las que tie…

-QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJAAAAAAA! –Con ese último grito, Sumire saco de combate a la pobre de Nia, quien tenía los ojos hechos rollos, debido a los constantes gritos de su abuela. Sakuno estaba tratando de resucitarla.

Los chicos estaban completamente el blanco. Nunca habían visto a su entrenadora de esa forma. A excepción de Tezuka, quien ya sabía de ante mano como era la relación de esas dos con su abuela. De repente, la aguda mirada de la anciana se topo con los pálidos rostros de ellos.

-Y ustedes? Qué demonios hacen aquí?! -seguía gritando, pero menos alterada.

-Bu-bueno… nosotros… -trataron de explicar.

-Los chicos se encargaron de traernos a casa desde el aeropuerto. –Dijo rápidamente Sakuno, salvándole el cuello a los tenistas. –Solo nos hacían un favor.

La anciana los miro unos segundos, mientras ellos rezaban por la integridad de sus oídos, para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro. Su semblante se relajo, mientras volvía a su postura habitual.

-Que le vamos a hacer… -Dijo finalmente resignada, causando un alivio general entre los chicos. –A causa de su irresponsabilidad, perdimos la reservación que tanto me había costado guardar en el restaurant, para celebrar el reencuentro. Es su culpa! –Apunto con su mirada a todas las chicas.

-Un restaurant…? -Dijeron todas a coro, incluso Nia, quien había vuelto de entre los muertos al escuchar la palabra restaurant.

-Así es, por eso estaba tan pendiente de la hora de sus vuelos. –Siguió la anciana. –Ahora se quedaron sin almuerzo de bienvenida por irresponsables ¬¬.

-No es justo… T.T –Fue el berrinche general.

-En fin… -Prosiguió. –Me alegra que estén todos juntos. Así no tendré que presentarlos cuando les cuente esto.

Todos pusieron atención. A qué se refería la entrenadora?

-La razón del por qué las invite a la ciudad para las vacaciones, es porque… -todos miraban a Sumire –Entrenaremos para que sean los mejores equipos de todo Japón!

Silencio total….

-QUEEEE?! –Fue la reacción general.

-Cómo es eso de un entrenamiento especial?! –Pregunto golpeando el piso con ambas manos Megumi.

-Qué no está claro? El equipo de Seigaku es uno de los mejores en toda la ciudad, mientras que ustedes son el mejor equipo en Hokkaido. Los nuevos equipos no son cosa fácil, y si se descuidan, podrían perder sus títulos de campeones… -Decía muy sencillo la mujer.

-El mejor equipo de Hokkaido…? –Dijo Ryoma.

-Así es. El equipo de Sakura son las campeonas regionales en Hokkaido, superando incluso al mejor equipo masculino de la ciudad. –Dijo con un pequeño aire de orgullo Sumire, mientras que las chicas, ni atención ponían a la conversación.

Todos dirigieron su atención al grupo de chicas ahí presentes. No podían creer que las mismas niñas que estaban ahí quejándose por la pérdida de sus vacaciones, fueran un equipo tan impresionante. Ni siquiera parecían un grupo serio!

-Había escuchado sobre un equipo de chicas que derroto al campeón local masculino, pero no creí que se trataran de las nietas de Sumire-sensei… -Dijo un muy impresionado Oishi, pero luego cayeron en cuenta de algo.

-Sumire-sensei, no puede quitarnos las vacaciones! Hemos entrenado muy duro durante todo el año! No puedo hacernos esto ahora! –Grito un muy afectado Eiji.

-Nada de quejas! No esperaran sentados, mientras que los otros equipos se hacen fuertes y los aplastan! Tendrán que aceptar esto si quieren ser los mejores, así que no hay nada más que decir! –Sentencio la mujer.

-Esto no es justo! De saber que para esto nos llamaste, no hubiéramos venido! –Dijo Nia levantándose de su asiento.

-Eso es verdad abuela! Nos hubieras dicho todo desde un principio! –Ahora era Sakuma, quien estaba de pie al lado de su hermana.

-Qué es lo que oigo? Qué acaso no querían ver a su abuela después de tanto tiempo? –Dijo con un ojo cerrado y expresión burlona.

-¡Es por estas cosas que no te queremos ver! –Gritaron al unisonó, siendo ahora ellas las enormes y su abuela la diminuta.

-Bueno, bueno… digan lo que digan, ya no hay opción. Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento y punto. Cuando sean los campeones internacionales me lo agradecerán. –Termino la anciana, sin dejar que nadie objetara.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el suspiro general de todos, resignados ante sus nuevos planes para el verano.

Genial! Acaban de comenzar, y sus largas y lindas vacaciones habían terminado.

Jejejjeje, se que hice muy, pero MUY temperamental a Sumire, pero la verdad es que quería verla en esa faceta xDDD

Ojalá les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios en los reviews Please ;)

Prometo que se viene un fic, muy, pero muy divertido y romántico! xD

Depende de ustedes si sigue o no :9

Nos leemos :D


End file.
